The Big Bad wolf
by 635589793238
Summary: I’d told him he would pay for what he did. He didn’t listen. But then, He wouldn’t. And now he would pay the ultimate price. The truth about why Caius hates the wolves so much and his quest to destroy all the wolves - including Jake's pack.
1. Hate

**Hi! I wrote this on impulse when I was wondering why Caius hated the wolves so much. I have a bit of an idea where this is going, but I'm still brainstorming.**

_  
Prologue_

_Caius's Pov_

_  
I ripped my teeth into the putrid dog before me, filled with hatred. Worthless mutt. They deserved to die, the whole lot of them._

_I'd told him._

_I'd told him he and his kind would pay for what they did for years to come. He didn't listen. He wouldn't. _

_And now he would pay the ultimate price._

_The dog let out a howl and I felt a slow smile creep across my face. I loved their pain. I revelled in it. _

_For a second, I wondered what Aro would think if he saw me now. I saw his face, sad and considerate, before me. He would be ashamed. He had asked me not to do this. _

_Then I remembered I didn't care. _

_I didn't care what any of them thought. The children of moon would die. I wasn't going back to the Volturi, I wasn't going to act as some pathetic vampire police force. I would go and do what the hell I wanted. When I was thirsty, I would feed. When I was bored, I'd kill. When I was angry – you better watch out._

_Who cares if I kill a few more people? _

_I was going to hell anyway._

**  
Wow! I liked that. I've never really written from the bad guys pov and it felt really.. cool. I could feel everything Caius was feeling, it was a bit freaky. Thought I'd keep it short. Tell me what you think! I getting more ideas by the minute, but I think this story is gonna be Caius, Edward, and a lot of wolves. Please R&R and it might be a couple of weeks before I update again, cuz I'm busy with my other fanfic – the truth about Alice. Please check that out to! Byeeeeeee**


	2. AN Competition please read!

**VERY IMPORTANT DO NOT IGNORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**  
I have decided to start a competition! YAY ME! **

**The competition starts when I upload this and ends on Oooooh… lets say January 1st. but if you are writing the story and need more time, just tell me and i may extend it.**

**Please Enter! I will be very, very upset if I get no entries :( **

**And you don't want me to be upset, or it might – just might – **_**drastically effect my writing ability.**_

**Sorry for blackmailing you! I am evil, and UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I don't try to hide it (cough babiewoo cough)**

**And to the rest of you who have no idea what the last sentence means, it was just one of my friends pulling a prank. If you have any ideas for revenge P.M me, cuz she will probably check the reviews.**

**ANYWAY back to the competition. This was a big paragraph, but it looked confusing so i'm bullet pointing it. **

**The subject is "Edward's Evil Twin." Title says all. **

**No limitations on length, as long as its done by the closing date Infact, if you're story is really good, and for some reason i don't want to extend the closing date, then i will except unfinished stories. they will probably be less likely to win though. **

**It has to be a twilight fic, obviously. I may be open to crossovers, as long as I've read the other book, or seen the T.V series, or whatever. **

**It can be any sort of story: humour (e.g the evil twin pulls loads of random pranks and Edward gets blamed) horror (e.g evil twin kidnaps Edward and impersonates him) or romance (e.g Bella doesn't know which Edward she's falling in love with and has to make a choice).**

**You can use any of the examples I've offered, or it can be completely different.**

**Remember to P.M me so I know you're entering, and keep me posted!**

**That's about it.**

**But remember – I BLACKMAILED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Or implied it, anyway. **

**Thank you!**

***Cackles evily***

**God, that made me feel Jane-ish.**

**I'm too nice to really, really enjoy that (because UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I am not really that evil on the inside)**

**It _will_ make me upset if no one enters, though.**

**So please do!**

**REMEMBER – The prize is an ENTIRE TRUCKLOAD of imaginary cookies! I'll even throw in some oreos! And triple dutch chocolate cake with vanilla icecream…**

**Is any else getting hungry?**

**Jasper xxx**

**(sorry folks, just a nickname. i'm not jasper, i'm just Jenny - although i wish i was him, or alice. or just another vampire)**


End file.
